Cherries and Chocolate Crisps
by rockflavouredicecream
Summary: Miki is tired of her life, and Ritsu is tired of his. So the best of friends exchange lives to get to know eachother better, and the two live eachothers terrible lives. Better than summary! MikixTed, RitsuxPiko, and other crack pairings. Please R&R !


**Hello, my peoples~! I'm back with a new story~! I'm currently waiting for more votes for Secret Afterschool, because times almost up and I want to give everyone a chance to have a say in the story (go check it out on my profile, there you can see the scores and a quick and simple link). Actually, fun little fact. I had this story in the computer for the longest time, it was actually going to be the first fanfic published. But then, I forgot about it, and published the other two before it, even though they were both made long after. Weird huh |D~? **

**On with the pointless disclaimers~**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF IT. IF I DID, I WOULD BE A MILLIONARE, KIYOTERU WOULD BE MY HUSBAND, BY LAW, THE B-PLATS WOULD HAVE AVATARS, I WOULD HIRE THE VIPPERS IN, LEN WOULD BE DEAD, AND EVERYONE ELSE WOULD BE MINE AND KIYOTERU'S LOVE CHILDREN~! XD JK.**

**~Enojy~**

* * *

><p>Miki was the one left to wash the dishes after dinner. Everyone left before she did, and they made sure of it. They always do. Miki's life is a little unfair here in the Vocaloid house, she is underappreciated and unpopular. But, she could never keep up with Miku: Miku is perfect. She is talented, beautiful, sweet, and everything everyone could ever want. Miki thinks Miku is what we call a... How do they say it? Oh yeah! <em>Mary Sue<em>. That bit of information is kept at the back of her mind. Just to be safe. All the boys in the house love her, all the girls in the house want to be her, so everyone. But, Miku has done no harm to Miki. Why does Miki dislike Miku so much? Maybe... Jealousy? But, Miki has no intention on even harming Miku. So, things are not bad between the two. They just mind their own buisness, really. Sure, Miki had her small little group of friends in the Vocaloid house: Iroha, Mizki, Piko, and Yuuma. But Miku just takes the cake. But behind everyones backs. Miki made friendships with Ritsu Namine, an okama Vipper. Vippers are not very liked by anyone else.

The hatred of Vippers all started with Miku. Miku was once best friends with Teto, not knowing that she was a Vipperloid: a group of trolls. And mostly nobody likes trolls. Teto kept that secret for the longest time until the release of Tei Sukone: Miku's biggest nightmare. Tei got along with the other Vippers fairly well, including Teto. Tei then started falling in love with Len Kagamine: Miku's overratedly popular boyfriend. Teto promised Tei to help her win Len's love, unaware that Miku was still his girlfriend (because he continuously cheated on her). Word spread around that Teto was desperately trying to break Len and Miku up. So Miku broke up the friendship with Teto, thinking that Teto wanted Len to herself. Teto being etremely hurt by this, she came crying to Tei about it. Tei wanted to make her friend happy. So, being the yandere that she is, she headed off to kill Miku. Not that it would bother her too much, she hated Miku since day one. And now that she knows that Len is dating her, that made a furious monster out of Tei. That very night, Tei made an attack on Miku and Teto stepped in to save her. Teto had no choice but to confess to Miku about her being a trolloid. Miku has never spoken to her that day. But, still being sore about the incident, Miku convinced the other vocaloids to avoid them. Tei being deemed to be the most hated among the vocaloids and Len's fangirls. And, that's a lot of people.

Miki met Ritsu in an anime convention. Miki was taking Iroha around for shopping for Hello Kitty merchandise. Since Iroha headed off to the 'ladies room', Ritsu waited for Miko to finish up in the ladies room at the same time. Their conversation started off with how much alike they seem to look. Then it trailed off to how Miku is a Mary Sue. Then to some other things. Ritsu liked how Miki exepted the fact that he was gay, a trap, and especially a Vipper. Miki liked how he was easy to talk to, because he was gay. They exchanged phone numbers in secrecy and ever since, they became best friends.

XxX

"Oomph!" Miki scoffed when she cut her finger on the point of a knife that she didn't see, it was a sink full of plates and murky waters. She went over to the bathroom to get herself a bandaid. Only to find Miku in there, applying make-up. There was a little silence between the two at first. Miku simply ignored her, as if nothing was ever there in the first place. That's fine with Miki though, she's used to being completely invisible. She took in a big breath as tap water ran on her bloody finger. Miku, not really liking the sight of blood, shivered when she saw the sight of Miki bleeding.

"Did you cut yourself?" She asked carelessly, giving more attention to her make up.

"Yeah." Miki sighed.

"Oh. Well, try not to bleed to death while I'm gone." she teased.

"Why, where are you going?"

"I have to attend a concert."

Miki bit her lip. She would like, very much so, to perform in a concert herself. But, at this rate, it seems as if she never will. It was no fair really. Yes, Miku was a very talented songstress, she was good at singing. In fact, Vocaloid came to life because of her. She had good songs to sing, some even Miki wished she sung herself. It's not on how popular Miku is; it's how unpopular she herself is. And somehow, Miku is never satisfied with her popularity, so she has songs written for her everyday, to gain even more love. But, none the less, Miku is, to Miki, a Mary Sue. But, even Miki can't _hate_ her. Miku finished applying make-up to her flawless face, running her manicured fingers through silky strands of teal silk. She pranced out of the bathroom. Off to her concert she goes! Miku is gorgeous. A model even. Miki_ thinks _that she could never compete with that. Apparently, Miki's design took the Vocaloid's futuristic look back to the stone ages.

She finished pasting the band-aid on to her finger. She didn't even want to finish with the dishes tonight. She dragged her feet over to the living room, finding Gakupo and Gumi playing chess. Gakupo and Gumi have never performed in any concerts themselves, but they're popular because Gakupo is dating the_ fabulous _Luka Megurine and Gumi is Miku's left wing (Rin Kagamine being her right wing).

Miki plopped her bottom on the couch, breathing in stuffy air, in a heated up mansion with too many bodies. In all honesty, Miki is also driven nuts by the amount of Vocaloid there are in this house. It's like as if there is no more space in this house. Miki has a little spot in the back of the house. Far enough that it wouldn't be considered to be a part of their property. There was a beautiful sight:

A single sakura tree on a spot of land, surrounded by a little pond, in the clearest spot of a little forest. To get to that single sakura tree, you would have to follow a little trail in a smaller forest, follow the sakura petals that Miki left on the ground, then you would find a little bridge that hovers over a small river. Cross the bridge and follw some more sakura petals that lead you along the flow of the river, take a left and then you can see the little island. To get to it, hop on one flat-surfaced rock to another, and now you are in Miki's hiding place. Miki likes to be here because of the open air, space, and the only place where she can be with Ritsu. If she was caught like that, Miku would haunt her about it, and everyone in the Vocaloid house would neglect her. But, it's not like Iroha is gripping on to their friendship any longer. Iroha _was _Miki's best friend, but it seems as if times are shifting, and things are just not what they used to be, Iroha likes SeeU and Mew now. Eversince Yuuma and Mizki started going out, they have been spending more time with eachother instead of everyone else. Piko is the only one who stands beside Miki now, but it feels as if Miki is shifting from him.

Miki breathed in the heavy air. The house was warm, and had way too many people inside of it. She ambled over to the front door, and reached for her white sandals. Gumi looked up at Miki from her game.

"Hey, Miki. Where are you going?" She asked, tilting her head curiously. Miki didn't want to tell her, because being one of Miku's wings, she'll tell Miku, and Miku will get suspicious. It's already bad enough that she's seen Miki talk to Ted once. Miku can't frogive Miki for that.

"I'm going to take a walk, Gumi-san." Miki smiled wry. She turned back to open the door and leave.

"Hey!" Gumi called, stopping Miki from her travels. Gumi pointed down at the chess board.

"I'm winning against Gakupo!" Gumi exlaimed, proudly.

"... Okay..." Miki hummed without a single care.

"We're going to finish soon, so would you like to play chess with me, Miki-chan?" Gumi offered.

"No, I'm fine." Miki casually exclaimed. And like that, she left the building. It's too bad, because Gumi tries to help Miki not feel so lonely. But, Miki just can't tell, thinking that Gumi has no one else to talk to at the moment.

Piko was outside of the house, supervising Yuki and Ryuto catching butterflies in the sunset's glow. The sun was really bright, it hurt Ryuto's eyes a little bit, so he took a break. He eyed Miki in the pretty navy blue summer dress, white trimmings, white ribbons and a white star on the chest area. In Piko's eyes, Miki is the prettiest girl in this world. She's a princess. The way that the sun made her skin glow, and how it made her hair shine, and eyes glisten. It's obvious to say that Piko likes Miki. A lot. Piko walked up to Miki, grasping her wrist gently. He knows that she's going somewhere, because she normally leaves at this time. Miki gazed into Piko with widely, curious eyes.

"Piko?" Miki hummed. He loves how she remembers his name, because nobody else does.

"Hey, Miki-chan..."

... It was silent for a little bit. Miki grew a little impatient, unaware that Piko was caught in Miki's Ruby eyes.

"What did you need?" She asked, a tad bit curt. He gulped down his anxiety like a metal marble, because he was nervous enough to upchuck.

"I wanted to be re-assured of where you are going right now."

"I need some time alone, Piko"

... Piko unwrapped his pale fingers that laced around her small wrist.

"Safe travels, Miki." he blessed. Miki nodded and headed to the forest. He just couldn't let her go out without something to protect her beautiful eyes from the sun. He twisted around to find her a white sun hat.

"But, before you go Miki!" he called. Miki turned around, patiently waiting for Piko to say what he had to. He ambled towards her and firmly placed the hat on her head. Miki's eyes twinkled, thankful of Piko's thoughtfulness. She beamed thankfully at him and finally headed off to her secret destination. Leaving Piko pondering on how he is going to get the girl of his dreams.

xXx

Summer is Miki's favorite time of year. That's when all of the blossoms bloom into ripe and delightfully cute cherries. Every summer, Miki would come and eat some cherries. Iroha and Miki would delightfully eat cherries together back in the day, but the Iroha Miki loved is gone. Miki stood around and picked cherries from the tree,

"~Sakura, Sakura~..." she sang repetitively. Ritsu crept in from the side and listened to her sing the folk song gracefully. He wasn't seen until he stepped on a twig. Miki was startled at first, but then sighed of relief that it was Ritsu. She chuckled a little, then he joined. Things were a little silent. They both had bad days. And 'how did Ritsu have a bad day' you may ask. Well simple, Ritsu is deemed to be one of the most disliked singing synthesisers. Infact, we could practically say that he's not a bully, and that wouldn't be considered as a lie of any sort. Poor boy. He's the one getting bullied. A lot of Vocaloid fans don't like him very much, and he has it NO WHERE as good as Miki.

"Ritsu-kun, what brings you out here?" Miki questionned, her big toe plucking out some grass.

"Well, it's a long story." he sheepishly giggled "But Teto-sama was having one of her Tsundere swings, so Ted-sama left the mansion. Now that Teto has calmed down, she is worried about Ted and sent the Vippers to go look for him. I got bored of looking, so I came to spend some time with you, Miki-chan."

Miki giggled as she stepped a bit closer to Ritsu. Out of the blue, Miki tapped Ritsu, startling him half-to-death.

"TAG!" she cheered as she ran off. Ritsu laughed and chased after Miki. This is their favorite time of the day: anytime of the day that they can spend with each other.

XxX

Miki plopped to the ground along after Ritsu did. Both of them were tired of what seemed like an endless chase. Both looked up, foreward to the heavens, hoping that there is something out in the distance, watching the both of them.

"Miku-san has another concert to go to tonight." Miki began, each two words escaping through each pant. Ritsu smirked, very irritated by Miku and her fame, and her fortune, and just that... she's just herself... and Ritsu hates that...

"As if she wasn't overrated enough!" Ritsu exhaled an exasperated cackle, making Miki smile a little bit.

"Yea, it's hard to believe that she performs, in a whole different world, bigger than ours!" Miki laughed, throwing her hands up towards the sky, as if she was trying to collect the stars "It's very hard living in the Vocaloid mansion." she bluntly blurted out, leaving Ritsu confused. He was confused because, being a Vocaloid, you live higher class than every voice snythesizer out there. In fact, every voice synthesizer out there are inspired by the Vocaloids. The Vocaloids, are practically Gods of Song. How could she have it rough, when she's not hated for being a _troll_? Ritsu actually thinks that Miki is avoiding to see how popular she actually is.

"How could it possibly be so hard living in a paradise?" Ritsu asked a little skeptical, skeptical of Miki's upcoming answer. Miki sat back up and straightened her back against the tree.

"Being compared to Miku and Rin, everyday, hearing about how 'unoriginal' I am. Being underappreciated out of all of them. It's pretty sad hearing from Neru, complaining that 'she will never be as popular as Miku'. She's even more popular than myself; an actual Vocaloid." she stressed, but started panting heavily. She just wanted to scream, being underappreciated, losing all of her friends at the Vocaloid Mansion, losing to Miku everyday. Miki's life is Hell. But, oh no, Ritsu won't back down. He sat up as well' getting face to face with his best friend, and clenching his fists angrily.

"Oh yeah? I am hated by fans globally! Being a Trolloid isn't easy. I even don't like fooling anybody to make them think we are a part of you!" Ritsu sneered "we work very hard on our songs, and we aren't paid for it! Ruko-sama works very hard with her coffee shop, she... or he... or... Ruko has been working... umm.. Ruko-self out because... Ruko-"

"Ritsu, let's just call her a 'she'."

"Okay, fine. Ruko-sama recently opened a cafe at UTAU square, she's trying so hard to keep it off, but nothing is working because of Miku and her stupid concerts, which brings everyone to their knees. Ruko then brings nothing home, and it's very miserable going unheard because of your kind" Ritsu cried, but then he burst into tears "Sometimes, I just wish I was you, Miki-chan!".

Ritsu then started crying, pressing his face against the tree "I mean, what is there to love about some six-year old cross-dressing bully like me?". Miki listened in on Ritsu's tears, quite shocked, knowing that they both go through pain. No matter who's is worse (which she thinks she takes the cake), both of them deserve more respect than that, if Ritsu wants to see what life is like being Miki, he might as well be Miki. Miki sighed and unscrewed the ahodge from her head, Ritsu immediately stopped crying, noticing her ahodge and looked at her in astonishment.

"How'd you do that!" Ritsu interrogated with utter surprise and slighter amuzment. He really had no idea that this was coming. Miki did nothing but smile kindly at the astonished trap and hand her ahodge to him.

"What? You actually thought that it was an ahodge?" Miki asked. Ritsu could only nod his head, dumdfoundedly. She then guffawed at his reaction.

"No, silly Rii-chan! It's an antenae, and I'm giving it to you!" she laughed, leaving Ritsu still to be dumbfounded.

"Why is this?"

"Rii-kun, let's trade lives. Just for this once."

"Miki-chan, why?"

"I want to better understand you, Ritsu. And this is an opprotunity where we could better understand eachother."

"Miki-chan, are you crazy?"

"Why do you ask this?"

"Well, if Tei-sama were to find out anything, you'll die, especially since that we have no simular voice-banks!"

Miki must agree with Ritsu, they don't share anything in common when it comes to voice-banks, and he is right, the plan was a little too improvised. But, Miki realizes that she and Ritsu need to get away from their own life-styles.

"I'll figure something out, Ritsu." she claimed sheepishly "I just think that you shouldn't be treated the way you do."

"But Miki-chan!" Ritsu whined. The plan seemed to be not going through him. So, Miki couldn't do anything else but run to her last resort. Kaito: Ritsu's biggest crush!

"But, Rii-chan, woudln't you use this opprotunity to get closer to Kaito-nii?" Miki taunted. Ritsu automatically frozed stiff, and his eyes turned over to his friend.

"Okay, how many weeks is this going on for?" he asked her sternly.

"Mmm. About... Three weeks." she responded. Ritsu than snatched the 'ahodge' out of her hands, tore off his flip-flops and tossed them at Miki's shins.

"Hurry up, girl, I need me some Kaito's~!" he giddly chirped. Miki couldn't help but giggle at Ritsu's sudden enthusiasm. But she knew, one way or another, she was going to get him to agree with her.

"Sure thing~!" she replied happily, eager to learn more about her mysterious friend. The two stood behind the tree and traded clothes, where they _thought _they were hidden.

Ted, however, watched Ritsu and Miki exchange clothing. He saw the moonlight glisten on the two, leaving nothing but their silhouettes in his view (not clear ones, just ones that made them _both_ look like immensely beautiful girls)

Damn, does Ted ever love Teto's tsundere swings.

* * *

><p><strong>TEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDuh YOU PERVERT 0A0!<strong>

**Ted: Quiet down, child! I'm stalking some undressing girls! *sips from milk carton of amazingness***

**Rocky: Umm... Ted, that's Ritsu you're staring at...**

**Ted: WHAT THE SHI-*spits out white cheese bricks***

**Rocky: HOW'D YOU DO THAT?**

**Ted: ... Nothing changed, my milk was just sour~**

**/*shot***

**Rocky: ... I see what you did there |D~**

**Ted: |D~**

**Yay, my third fiction is COMPLETE~! Yes, so tell me how it is, don't forget to review~! If you saw things that I could change, let me know because I learn from that, if you didn't like it, I'm sorry you couldn't enjoy it.**

**I actually have lots of things to get off of my chest. I've been thinking about these two thing, and I want to know if anyone agrees with me:**

**1. Is anyone sick of the Len Kagamine fics. Seriously people, he's got more than Miku; the queen of VOCALOID. Everyone should have a balance, because comparing him to Gachapoid is a pathetic difference. Seriously, he's got way too many, especially twincest ones with Rin.**

**2. Is it just me, or does Ritsu remind you of a scented candle XD? I don't know how it works (or what he smells like XD), but I guess it's just how he dresses. Y'know. But, no offense to Ritsu, because scented candles are awesome~!**

** You don't have to answer these, but you know, it would be cool to know that I'm not the only one XD~! Anyway, so thank you for reading the fic~! Please, remember to rate and review, and**

**Stay in Tune~**

**~Rocky!**


End file.
